Thinking
by Dolphin-of-Stars
Summary: Meine erste Fanfic...
1. Forever

Forever  
  
by dolphin-of-stars  
  
~Kathryn~  
  
Um mich herum herrscht vollkommene Stille. Ich stehe am Fenster und betrachte die vorbei ziehenden Sterne. Einer ist schöner als der andere, doch keiner ist schöner als du.   
  
I gave you up for nothing,  
  
Warum nur? Warum habe ich mich immer wieder selbst belogen? Für nichts und wieder nichts. Warum habe ich meine Gefühle verhindern wollen? Ich hätte doch wissen müssen, dass es sinnlos ist. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät.  
  
The day you went away,  
  
I lost you to the sunset,  
  
That's sinking into grey.  
  
Ich habe gespürt, dass irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommen würde an dem du mich verlassen würdest. Ich wusste das du nicht ewig warten würdest. Das du nicht ewig warten konntest. Und doch habe ich immer gehofft.  
  
Say you didn't mean to hurt me,  
  
I'll say that I forgive,  
  
Wenn ich an deine letzten Worte denke, die du mir zu geschrien hast. Es tat weh, aber wenn du zurückkommen würdest, würde ich dir alles verzeihen. Wir beide haben schließlich Fehler gemacht. Nur meiner war der größte, der entscheidende. Der, der alles kaputt gemacht hat. Vielleicht bist du der jenige, der verzeihen und vergessen muss, nicht ich.  
  
Say you think of me with fondness,  
  
Give me a reason now to live.  
  
Ich kann an nichts anderes als an dich denken. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne dich weiterleben kann. Ich vermisse dich. Ich brauche dich doch so sehr. Und ich dachte immer es geht dir genauso...  
  
If I had what you wanted,  
  
Would that now have been a never,  
  
Jetzt weiß ich, ich hätte über meinen Schatten springen müssen. Dann wäre es nie so gekommen. Vielleicht wären wir beide dann glücklich...Vielleicht? Ganz bestimmt!  
  
Still watching the horizon,  
  
And know I'll wait forever.  
  
Ich spüre Tränen meine Wange hinunter rinnen. Ich wische sie nicht fort. Du hast so lange Zeit auf mich gewartet. Ich habe alles zerstört. Jetzt bin ich es, die alleine da steht und sehnsüchtig wartet, bis sich irgendwann alles ändert. Ich sehe dein lächelndes Gesicht vor mir. Ich fühle noch immer deinen warmen Atem, deinen Kuss auf meinen Lippen. Etwas in mir droht zu zerreißen, nur die Hoffnung hindert es daran. Wer weiß, was noch kommen wird. Vielleicht wird alles wieder gut...  
  
cya in chapter 2 =) 


	2. Desperation

Desperation  
  
by dolphin-of-stars  
  
~Chakotay~   
  
Würde es eine Tür gegeben, ich würde sie voller Wucht zugeschlagen. Zu meinem Ärger führt leider nur eine verfluchte, automatische Tür zu meinem Quartier. Ich merke, dass ich kurz vor dem Durchdrehen bin.   
  
Warum hast du das getan?!  
  
Ich muss mich unbedingt abreagieren, wer weiß was ich sonst noch anstelle. Ich werfe mich auf mein Sofa und zerquetsche ein Kissen mit der Hand.  
  
Kathryn! Alles in mir sehnt sich nach dir und doch bin ich auch so unglaublich böse auf dich. Warum musstest du mich immer wieder zurückweisen? Du hat doch gespürt, wie sehr es mich verletzte. Es hat dich doch immer genauso getroffen. Dabei wollte ich dir doch nicht weh tun. Weder dir noch mir. Ich wollte nur, dass wir glücklich sind. Und jetzt ist es noch viel schlimmer als vorher. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob noch eine Chance für uns besteht.  
  
Wütend werfe ich das Kissen gegen die Wand.  
  
Ich weiß, ich hätte dich nie anschreien dürfen, egal was passiert ist. Ich hätte mich beherrschen sollen, stattdessen habe ich fast die Kontrolle verloren. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als zu deinem Quartier zu gehen und dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe, dass ich das alles nicht sagen wollte, dass es mir Leid tut, doch es ist als sei ich hier gefangen. Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr.  
  
Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf in den Händen.  
  
Was soll jetzt aus uns werden? Viel zu lange haben wir hier nebeneinander gelebt. Ich kann mir keinen Tag mehr ohne dich vorstellen. Und ich will es auch gar nicht tun.  
  
Verzweifelt schließe ich die Augen. Ich will von dieser Welt nichts mehr sehen. Ich habe genug.  
  
Du wusstest, dass du immer auf mich zählen konntest. Ich habe dich enttäuscht. Warum habe ich das nur getan? Ich kannte doch deine Gründe. Wir beide wussten doch, dass ich dir trotzdem nicht gleichgültig bin. Aber du es geleugnet. Ich habe dir gesagt ich werde warten. Ich habe mich nicht an meine eigenen Regeln gehalten.  
  
Dein Bild geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Nicht einmal in meiner Meditationswelt kann ich dich vergessen.  
  
Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dich für immer verloren zu haben. Ich erwarte, dass ich jeden Augenblick aus diesem Albtraum erwache und dann alles wieder so ist wie früher. Doch ich weiß es ist die Wahrheit, es ist geschehen.   
  
Meine Finger gleiten über das seidene Band, dass du irgendwann verloren hast. Ich habe es für dich aufgehoben. Es ist sanft und weich. Ebenso wie deine Haut.  
  
Ich habe dir gesagt, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr. Doch so ist es nicht. Ich will dich mehr denn je. Wenn ich dich um Verzeihung bitten würde. Würdest du es tun? Würdest du vergessen? Alles in mir drängt das heraus zu finden, aber noch ist es zu früh, die Wunden sind zu frisch. Das Warten tut weh, aber ich weiß es ist notwendig. Wenn es noch etwas zu retten gibt, dann braucht es Zeit. Wir brauchen Zeit...  
  
Ich bitte dich, Kathryn. Verzeih mir.  
  
-Ende-  
  
(Vielleicht schreibe ich ja noch einen dritten Teil...?) 


End file.
